Bandana Thief
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: One-shot. Izumi's had a crush on Kouji, problem is he just doesn't notice. So by Takuya's suggestion, Izumi takes Kouji's bandana. Well that worked. KouZumi.


**Title:** Bandana Theif

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** ZOMGiwantpieNAAOOW

**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier

**Pairing:** Minamoto, Kouji and Orimoto, Izumi

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Izumi wondered what would happen if she took Kouji's bandana. She should have done this sooner.

**Word Count:** 1,808

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine

**Note:** ZOMGiwantspieNAAOOWW helped with this one-shot. From Izumi's POV

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I sighed, watching Kouji with silent eyes. Even if I won't admit it aloud I think everyone but Kouji has caught on to the fact that I like him. I mean come on, Kouichi's seems like he's noticed, too. Then again Kouichi is Kouji's twin. Still...I wish he'd take a hint.

"Still hasn't noticed, huh?" Takuya asked, being the only one to ever bring it up aloud.

I shook my head dejectedly not even bothering with words.

Takuya was silent for a moment, before opening his mouth…and closing it when nothing came out. "Well, how about you make him notice you?"

What? Make him…notice me? "How?"

When a grin came over his features, I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut. "Take his bandana."

Insert anime face plant here. I was quick to get back on my feet. How can he joke about this?! "Quit joking!" He shied from my raised fist.

"I'm not, I'm being totally serious." He tried to explain as quickly as possible, and I figured I'd lose nothing but time by hearing him out. So I dropped my fist to my side, unclenching it.

"What?"

"Well Kouji always wears it right? Well he'll notice you if you take it."

"If I do that, then he'll get the wrong impression."

"Come on, he can't be that naïve, can he?"

I nodded.

_Flashback_

_I fidgeted nervously with the red rose in my hands. As of recently Kouji's been filling my head and this is probably the perfect way to show him how I feel. Giving him a red rose on Valentine's Day. _

_When we had hit middle school we all, with the exception of Tomoki, ended up in the same school. So I figured that at the beginning of the day I'd give the rose to Kouji, seeing as how we do ride the same bus to school and all._

_Kouji was already waiting by the time the stop came into view. I shoved the rose behind my back and tried to swallow the blush that I could feel rising. "Hey, Kouji!" I called waving my free hand in the air. _

_I suppose I had caught him off guard cause he blinked before looking to me and returning my greeting with a simply "hi"_

"_ummm…" I fidgeted struggling for the words I had rehearsed, but couldn't seem to remember. "Well it's Valentine's so…" I shoved the rose to him. "I got you a rose." Darn, so much for not sounding like a fan girl. _

_He blinked again, and I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. Still he uncertainly took the rose with a muttered thanks. I waited for a few seconds for him to say more, but he didn't. He just turned back to face forward, waiting for the bus, rose in hand._

_I tried to sum up the courage to tell him I liked him but as I opened my mouth I heard a loud "Hey guys" being shouted and didn't need to turn to know that it was Takuya._

_Awesome timing Takuya, just simply splendid timing. Not._

_End flashback_

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Wonder what would have happened if I came later."

I stared for a few seconds, having wondered the same thing a million or so times myself. "Who knows." I growled.

In return he laughed sheepishly. "Well, still. What do you have to lose?"

..:Xx0o0xX:..

After much debating I figured Takuya was right and it was worth a shot. Next question was just how I was going to manage the task of taking Kouji's bandana. I can't very well just take it right of his head. Maybe I could…no, that wouldn't work.

It took me well into the night trying to devise a plan, but nothing that came to mind would work. Guess I could ask Kouichi for help.

So the next day that's what I did, I talked to Kouichi and he said he'd leave Kouji's window open. The rest though, would be up to me. Surprisingly enough, that was the only reaction I got out of him, is he all for it or what?

..:Xx0o0xX:..

As planned Kouichi stayed the night at Kouji's in the guest bedroom, making sure to leave the window open and a rope for me to climb up and in to the house with. Then I snuck into Kouji's room.

Wow. Kind of dull, but then again guys probably don't see the need to overly decorate their room the way most girls do. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guitar by the door. That's totally cool, I didn't know he played guitar. I'll have to ask him to play something sometime. For the moment though I should focus on finding that bandana. I looked around me, logic dictates that it'd be near Kouji, and sure enough…it was in his grasp. Great. This was a horrible idea maybe I should just leave, and try again some other time.

But now is also a good chance at getting it, I mean he could very well be a heavy sleeper. Or a light one. Still, against my better judgment, and the small voice in the back of my mind, I tiptoed toward his bedside.

Hesitantly and shakily I reached for the bandana, pulling back really quickly when he shifted. My eye twitched, you got to be kidding me. He pulled his hand **under** the covers…

Again I reached forward, this time for the covers. I lifted them shakily, wishing my heart would slow down. What I saw made me blush, no he didn't sleep naked, but close enough. He sleeps in his boxers. Great. I really should just walk away now while I still can. Of course I didn't though; no I tried to ignore the sight of Kouji's bare chest and grasped a part of the bandana. I tugged gently managing to free a bit more of the blue and brown material. Then he stirred slightly muttering something incoherent, as a chain reaction I had to clamp my free hand over my mouth to stop or at least muffle my squeal at the cute sight.

I tugged a few more times nearly getting the bandana. Then he rolled over, affectively taking me with the cloth. I blushed from landing nearly on top of the sleeping teen. I used my free limbs to keep from falling on him, but I only succeeded in finding myself in an awkward and uncomfortable position. What with my legs on either side of him and my hand position just above his head.

I swear, if I wasn't crimson to my hairline before, I most definitely am now. And he's got more of the bandana again!

Did I mention that this situation is just great? Because now I **can't** get out of it.

I tried to get the bandana once more and hope that this time I'd succeed and would be able to leave the room. This is so not going well. Why can't things ever go as planned? Oh right, because it takes all the fun out of life. Tch. Whatever.

To my surprise I managed to pull the bandana completely from Kouji's grasp. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, I was so caught off guard that I lost my balance. And, you guessed it. I fell. On top of him.

Forget crimson, I'm probably scarlet now. What's worse is he's stirring again.

Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. He's eyes crack slightly open in a groggy manner. No!

"huh? Izumi?" No, nononononono. Not. Good.

"Uh." I stuttered so _very_ intelligently. I hurried to find a valid excuse, "This is…a dream. Yeah! Just a dream."

"I…am?" he questioned, and it was an effort not to squeal. That would be very bad. He blinked navy blue orbs once, then twice as if trying to comprehend what was going on. Thankfully his eyes did close.

That. Was . Close.

I moved as quickly and quietly as I could to remove myself from his person and get out of his room. I took one look back at him before closing the door and heading for the guest bedroom. I knocked quietly, waiting to be let in.

Kouichi opened the door, but didn't say anything about my most likely red-as-a-tomato face. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah." I muttered and made a beeline for the window intent to get home and forget this whole thing. Which probably isn't possible.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

The next morning. The first the Kouji did was march straight up to Takuya, grasping said teens collar he all but growled "Where is it?"

Startled and slow to figure out what was going on Takuya replied with a confused, "Where is what?" He didn't get a response though, just a quiet, irate glare. A few seconds ticked by before Takuya noticed what should have been obvious. "Where is your bandana?" on cue Kouichi whistled with feigned innocence.

Kouji growled. Takuya blinked, then grinned. Kouji's eyes narrowed thinking he was up to no good again.

"Uh, Kouji." Tomoki cut in.

"Not now, Tomoki"

"But-"

"Not. Now."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"I said, not now."

"I don't think-"

Now thoroughly irritated, Kouji rounded on the younger boy "What?"

The whole time I was trying to make myself invisible. I didn't think Kouji would be so angry over it, but it does make sense.

"I didn't take your bandana, Kouji" Takuya stated, finishing Tomoki's thought.

"Then who did?"

"Izumi" Kouichi stated matter-of-factly.

Kouji was quiet for a moment, allowing the shock to sink in. Then he turned to me. I, though, was busy cursing Kouichi to no end that I nearly missed my crush's question. "Izumi?"

Talk about awkward.

Behind Kouji I could see Takuya grinning like a nut with a thumb up and motioning for me to say something.

"Uh," I stuttered once more, and last night's events flashed through my head causing me to blush. I never knew that grass could be so interesting. "Yeah…I-I did."

Kouji's shocked look didn't fade, but a confused one did come forth "Why?"

I nudged dirt around with the tip of my shoe. I'm sure I'm being so obvious as to my intentions. Is he really that naïve? "Well…I…uh" I couldn't form any sentences; I didn't think I'd ever have to confess. I glanced nervously up at him.

And maybe I don't.

I moved forward and pecked him on the cheek. Kouji turned bright red. "oh"

* * *

Fin.

Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
